Full moon
by Nynaive
Summary: The story takes place in 14th century, in the world different from ours, where a girl was bit by a werewolf and now tries to overcome her animal ergies. This is my first story written in English, so any reviews will be helpfull.
1. Chapter 1

Full moon

Full moon.

Chapter 1.

A great wave of pain ran through my body and, after a moment, subsided leaving a slight ache in muscles. Slowly, I opened my eyes and shivered. My naked body was lying on the cold floor of a cell. I've closed my eyes as the cell door opened with a loud screech.

"Elizabeth… Beth… How are you feeling?" I've heard a worried voice of my cousin.

"What do you think?" my whisper was a reply.

"Come on, I'll help you" I heard his footsteps and a moment later a blanket covered my shivering body. His hands gently lifted me up. I opened my eyes and looked around; the walls of the cell were covered with deep scratches and in some places pieces of rusty-red fur were visible. My eyes met worried gaze of my cousin.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I whispered, unable to raise my voice any higher.

I stared carelessly at passing people, some of which looked at me with eyes full of fear. Finally, my cousin stoped in front of my rooms and I watched the guards open doors for us. James walked in, put me down on my bed and sat beside me.

"I wish I could take your place" he said, gently stroking my hair.

"It is my curse and you can do nothing about it" I said, turning my face away from him.

"Beth, please…"

"What, James?! What?!" I snapped, turning around to face him. Meeting my desperate eyes, he flinched, and I saw fear on his handsome face.

"I am sorry" I lowered my eyes. "You know that you cannot help me. I am cursed for mistakes of my grandfather."

"Still, there must be a cure…"

"James, I've heard this nonsense too many times to care" I interrupted in a tired voice. "Can you leave, I need to be alone."

He sighed, slowly getting up. As he was about to step through the door, he said without looking at me "You know I will try to help you. I will find the cure, no matter the cost."

For a moment I stared at the closed door, then let myself fall on my back and put arms on my stomach. I laid like that, studying painted angels above me. Their snow-white wings were frozen in flight and their eyes glistened with adoration as they looked at the man, standing in the center, with outstretched arms. I looked in the man's eyes and my lips stretched in an evil, hopeless grin.

"You do not exist, do you?" I asked, tears stung my eyes. "You are nothing but a myth, a beautiful story told to children before bed. If you really are out there, how could you allow a monster like me walk the face of the Earth?"

The painting looked back at me with godly calmness. I sighed and got up. Clutching the blanket around my shoulders, I walked over to one of the windows.

Outside, autumn was in its prime. Trees were dressed in golden and maroon gowns. Bushes of every kind and shape grew along the metal fence. People were hurrying about their business. Children played in their small groups. Three soldiers marched by, with right hands on their swords. Their armor shined as silver met sun's beams. I watched as a serving girl ran up to one of the soldiers, and gave him a warm hug and a tender kiss. A sudden feeling of loneliness struck my heart. I turned away from the window and walked towards the full-length mirror. I looked at myself, wrapped in brown blanket. Lowering my hands, I let it fall to my feet. My slim body was covered in multiple scars. My hair, the color of burned bronze, fell down to the middle of my back in beautiful waves. My smooth face was beautiful, if it wasn't for my eyes – bright yellow, wolf's eyes that knew far more pain and sadness than a girl my age should.

My name is Elizabeth D'Vermont. I am 17 years old and I am a werewolf. I've became one 5 years ago, after my grandfather, whom I looked after, bit me. At that moment I did not know that he was a werewolf, until the full moon came and I had my first transformation. That night I've killed 3 of my servants and 2 guards. Ever since, before the full moon, my father locks me in a cell of his dungeon. There I spent whole day and night, battling with the part of me that is not human. I don't understand why my father would not just kill me and rid his people from dangerous monster, and me from horrible pain. Everyone is scared of me and I know they hate me for those murders I've committed 5 years ago.

The only person that is not afraid of me is my cousin. Ever since he learned what I was, he committed his life to save me. And I know that he will not give up, even if he was dying…

My finger touched a scar on my left shoulder that was still bleeding. I closed my eyes to a stinging pain that followed. Tears went down my cheeks, not from pain, but from desperation and hopelessness that I felt.

"I need to get out of here" I whispered.

Yes! I am going to run. Somewhere far away, where nobody knows who or what I am. I went over to my bed, went down on my knees and got out an old tunic of a peasant. But as I looked at it, lying on my lap, I understood that there was absolutely no way for me to step outside the castle without my father knowing.

My father is the ruler of Araps. He knows about every business that is going on inside these walls. Some even say that the walls have ears and they never miss a thing that was said.

I put the rove on and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Yes, tunic alone was not enough to convince everyone that I was of no noble blood. My eyes caught scissors lying on the table by the bed. Slowly, I took them; cool metal was pleasant to the touch. Then, hesitating only for a second, I brought the scissors to my hair and in one smooth motion my beautiful hair fell on the floor. With a soft thump scissors fell beside them, but I already was kneeling by the fireplace. I rubbed my palms on black charcoal and then brought them up to my face and my hair. After a few minutes playing with coal, I was back to the mirror. I saw a young girl, who's face was smeared with black spots as if she spent weeks cleaning fireplaces. Her short hair was blowzy and dirty. And an old sack replaced her dress.

I smiled in satisfaction – this is perfect! Now I looked like an ordinary servant. Giving myself final approving look, I left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Guys, I hope you will like this chapter, I worked really hard on it, even though it is short. Pleas, leave some reviews, I really need them to improve on my writing. **

Chapter 2.

Luckily, no one looked at me twice, assuming that I was just an ordinary servant. I almost laughed at the guards' serious faces that looked like they were trying to find the smallest pieces of the puzzle missing the ones that were under their noses.

A blast of hot air ran through me as I entered the kitchen. Serving girls ran around with groceries in their aprons, while the cook – a rather large woman, was mixing something in the huge pot, from which a delicious scent was steaming up. I heard my stomach rumble, reminding me that I haven't eaten since the day before yesterday. _There is no time. I have to run before they notice anything. I'll find food somewhere else_, a thought ran through my mind. My hand felt couple dozen golden coins, laying in the deep pocket of my new outfit.

"Hey, you! Come here!" I've heard a deep voice of the cook. I looked at her with wide opened eyes, not knowing what to do. "Well, don't just stand there, I need your help."

"Ummm… I cannot…" I mumbled.

"What do you mean you can't?!"

"I have to go into town by the request of the Lady Elizabeth" I said, hoping that this excuse will work.

The cook blinked "Ok, than, go fast, the Lady doesn't like to wait." I felt a relief flow through my body as I ran to the door. "Lizzy! You lazy bump, come over here!" I've heard harsh voice of the woman before I pushed the door open.

Bright autumn sun blinded me for a moment. I filled my lungs with cool air and smiled – it's been so long since I've been outside. Laughter filled my ears as I looked at the little children playing. All new set of bright colors struck my eyes – I was overwhelmed by happiness that indulged in this place.

A cling of metal reached my ears. I spun around to see a soldier coming my way. _Blood and bloody ashes, I cannot get caught!_ I thought. A sight of gate caught my eyes, and, trying not to attract any attention, I walked as casually as I could towards the gate.

My hand reached the metal handle, I pulled it, and the door gave easily. I stepped through the opening and locked the gate behind me. Taking a step back, I raised my head and looked at what once was my home – my prison.

The door of the castle opened and I saw my cousin step outside. Not giving myself time to think, I turned around and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Behind me I heard James yell my name, his voice was full of desperation and fear – fear for me and for the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Guys, please leave me some reviews, I really need them to improve

**Guys, please leave me some reviews, I really need them to improve. I hope you like this chapter. **

Chapter 3.

I stoped running when I reached the main road. I looked back – only the roof of the castle was visible. Looking back at the road, I found that the path was absolutely deserted. _He saw me. He bloody saw me!_ I thought. I knew that James will be on my heels as fast as he can get his horse saddled, so I had to go the path I would never chose. My eyes fell on the trees that grew along the road. And idea flashed in my mind.

I ran off the road, grass tickled my ankles. As I ran into the forest, I stoped and leaned against a tree. My heart was pounding so hard, it felt as if it will jump out. My father probably already knew about my escape and this second was reading an army to go after me.

Slowly, I walked along the main road, hidden by trees. Over my head, birds were singing in their cheerful voices. I don't remember for how long I've walked. The sky darkened and the first stars winked from above. The outlines of silver moon appeared, a small piece of it was hidden. A flickering of a fire between trees caught my eyes. _May be they have some food, _my stomach growled at the thought and I felt deasy. My feet took me closer and closer to the fire.

--

Darkness started engulfing the sky as two men were walking on the main road. Their bodies were covered in black shirts and baggy pants with red cloaks hanging behind their shoulders. Their faces were both beautiful and mysterious. One man had long blond hair and pale blue eyes. The other's hair was dark brown and short, and his eyes were the color of topaz.

"Matfey, may be we should stop for the night?" a blonde man asked.

"You should have had this thought back when we were in the village" dark-haired man answered in annoyed voice.

"I didn't think that the next village was going to be this far. Besides, I am hungry and my feet need some rest" whined another.

"Fine, but we will have to go off the road and into the forest" Matfey said, pointing at the trees.

"It's fine with me."

Soundlessly, they entered the forest. Matfey picked up some dry branches off the ground and gave them to his follower.

"Here you go, make yourself useful, Dave."

"I thought that we didn't need light" Dave said, his eyes glistened with confusion.

Matfey sighted in frustration. "Lad, eve though we are vampires, we still eat normal food, blood is what keeps us alive, but nice roasted meat is the indulgence very few vampires give up" he explained, trying not to yell.

"Oh, I see" nodded Dave, lighting the fire with one of the matches. "So, should I go hunting than?" he asked when the job was done.

"Yes, and try to find a nice boar for me as well, I am going to roast it after drinking its blood" said the vampire, taking out a book from the bag. A soft sound of leaves followed as Dave went deeper into the woods. Matfey frowned – this boy was so inexperienced, and he had to teach him every skill there is to survive.

A loud snap of a branch reached his ears. He turned around and slowly took the dagger from his belt. A moment later a girl came out from behind a tree. Her face and hair were covered in char coal and she had the most hideous dress on. The vampire hesitated for a moment, meeting her strange eyes. A flash of the dagger, and he was standing right in front of her with his dagger pressed against her beautiful neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

I came closer and closer to the clearing where the fire was. I could hear two men talking, but when I picked out from the tree, I could see nobody. Cautiously, I stepped into the clearing; my eyes met beautiful topaz eyes of a man. A second went by and the next think I know – he was standing right in front of me with cold steel of the dagger pressed against my neck.

My eyes widened in surprise. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" the man asked in a deep voice.

"My name is Elizabeth D'Vermont and I was hoping to find some food here" I said in a shaky voice. _You fool! You should not have given him your real name!_

"Is anybody following you?" he asked, intensely looking into my eyes.

"No"

Slowly, he took away his knife and put it back in his belt. Turning his back on my, he walked over to the fire, where a book lay, sat down and started reading like nothing happened. I was standing at the edge of the clearing, confused.

"Well, you might as well come and sit here. I don't have any food yet, but Dave went off hunting and should be back soon enough: he said never looking back at me.

Still uncertain, I went next to him and set down, pressing my knees tightly to my chest.

"I am Matfey Nottingham" he said without taking his eyes away from the book. "Well, why are you in the forest all alone?"

"Why should I say anything to the person whom I hardly know and who just tried to kill me?" I asked in a plain voice, staring at the fire.

"Smart, I like it. You know what to keep to yourself" he said finally putting his book aside.

I heard soft footsteps right in front of me and looked up. On the other side of the fire appeared a boy 17 years of age with long blond hair and smooth white skin. He stared at me in confusion and then asked "Matfey, is this a vampire too?"

"You idiot! Why can't you keep your bloody tongue behind your teeth?!" the other man yelled in frustration.

Then he glared at me and stood up as I jumped on my feet.

"Oh please, don't kill me" I bagged looking at him with fear. He was slowly approaching me. With ever step he took towards me, I stepped back. As I turned around and prepared to run, something hard struck my head. Stares danced in front of my eyes, I fell; two vampires stood above me, I saw their beautiful faces before darkness took me.

--

"You idiot! Why can't you hold your tongue?!" yelled Matfey, looking as furious as he had never been.

"I am sorry" said Dave, lowering his head. "What are we gona do with her? Kill?"

"Do you know who she is?" Matfey asked, kneeling beside the girl.

"No. Do I have to?" Dave looked at his friend with confusion.

"Her eyes are bright yellow. What does it tell you?" he asked, lifting one of Beth's eyelids.

"Nothing" blond man said, looking at Matfey as if he was mad.

"She is a werewolf. Werewolves are the only creatures that can kill vampires" he said, turning to face Dave.

"So, why don't we kill her now?"

"Because we can still make some use out of her. My sister is the brightest vampire you will ever meet, she might have an idea" Matfey said staking up. "Did you have a successful hunting?"

"I've got only one boar"

"Did you feed?"

"Yes"

"Good" said Matfey, getting up. "After I feed, we will set out."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Early dawn colored the horizon line in light pink color with a faint touch of orange, as a procession of two reached the village. Matfey was caring both of the bags, while Dave carried a girl, swung like a bag of grain, across his shoulder.

"So, this sister of yours, how did she become a vampire?" asked Dave.

"Finally you decided to ask the wrong question at the right time" said dark haired vampire.

"What do you mean?" asked Dave, looking at his partner.

"My sister – Chelsea, met this guy and helplessly fell in love with him. What she dint know was that Louis was a vampire. So, when he bit her, she got over her head with paying him back. Luckily, after that dreadful night, he disappeared for a year. However, one day he came back and when she was him, a blind rage hit her like a huge wave of tsunami. She failed to remember two days of her life, during which I had to hold her back keep her from coming a murder that she would regret fro the rest of her life. So, you see, if you would of asked her that question, you would probably end up being dead before you would finish talking" Matfey said, sighing.

"How long ago did that happen?" Dave asked, keeping his gaze fixed on the ground under his feet.

"50 years ago"

The rest of the way lasted in silence.

Soon they approached a gray house with low roof and a chimney, from which a thin line of smoke was reaching early morning sky. Along the wall dry herbs of different shape and color hung. In the window a light of a single candle shined.

Matfey came to the door and raised his hand to knock when a door suddenly swung open. In the doorway stood a beautiful girl with curly dark brown hair falling to her shoulders, light brown – the color of milk chocolate skin, and the eyes of navy blue color with violate specs around the pupil. Dark red dress tenderly hugged her perfect figure, leaving her shoulders bare.

She looked at Matfey as her pink lips stretched in welcoming smile. "I thought I heard someone at the door. But I never expected to see you, brother. And who are you?" she asked in musical voice, looking at Dave.

"I am Davion Wolfski, but people call me Dave" the blond vampire said, nodding his head.

"Well, don't just stand there, come in, make yourself comfortable" she said, stepping aside and raising her hand in welcoming gesture.

Inside the house felt very cozy and warm. The air smelled of mint tea and the pot with boiling water was standing in the fireplace. Chelsea took a cloth from the table and lifted up the pot, placing it of the metal chair next to the fireplace. She looked up and her gaze fell on the girl still hanging from Dave's shoulder.

"Is she one of your "beloved"?" she asked her brother.

"No, but can we put her on your bed?" he asked.

"Sure" Chelsea went to the other door and opened it. Behind it stood a bed and a small closet, tightly pressed against the wall. Dave went in and gently placed Elizabeth on the bed.

When he came back into the room, Chelsea and Matfey were already seated. Since there were no more empty chairs, Dave sat on the floor, next to dark haired vampire, crossing his legs.

"So, are you going to tell me who that girl is and why is she now laying on my bed unconscious?" Chelsea asked, looking at her brother.

"When we stoped in the woods for a short hunt, she came out from behind a tree. She was tired, along and hungry. I offered her some food. Everything was fine, until this fool came back and had to blabber about us being vampires" Matfey said, not looking at Dave.

"And why exactly did you bring her here?" the girl asked, raising her left eyebrow.

"She… she is a werewolf" Matfey sighed.

"What?!" Chelsea exclaimed, jumping from her seat. "Are you out of your mind, of id you forget that werewolves can kill creatures just like you and me?!"

"Calm down" Matfey said, looking at the bare floor.

"How can I calm down when…"

"First of all werewolf has the ability to kill only when the full moon is high ion the sky. Second of all, I don't even think that she knows what she can do" he said, raising his head to meet the eyes of his sister.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"When Dave here let her know who we were, she freaked out and was about to run, but I thought that you might find some use for her"

"Yes, I see" said Chelsea, started passing across the narrow room. "I could study her and see what it makes a werewolf capable of killing us. And I might find some kind of medicine that will make us immune to them"

"But what if something will go wrong?"

"In that case, we will have to find the cure for her"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

"In that case, we will have to find the cure for her" Chelsea said, looking at the dancing flames.

"Is there really a cure?" Matfey asked.

"I am not certain, but I've heard someone mentioning the Lord Dracula and that he really did find the medicine that can turn a werewolf back into a human" said the girl, not taking her eyes from the wild dance.

"The Lord Dracula?! The famous vampire?!" exclaimed Dave.

"No, the vampire you are talking about has been dead for many years now, killed by his own son. I am talking about his grandson, who by the way is a mortal."

"Why would a human search for the cure?" asked Matfey.

"By what I've heard, his mother was bit by a werewolf. Ever since, he devoted his life to cure her from the curse of the full moon. Was he successful of not, I do not know, but there is no harm in going and asking him, it there?" asked Chelsea, looking at Dave.

"And how long is this journey going to take?" asked Matfey, crossing his arms.

"About a week or two" she answered, her gaze slowly shifting onto her brother's unbelieving face.

"Do you think that we will have enough time to finish this journey until the full moon will come out again?"

"The full moon, my brother, is not to be for another month. I know that we have enough time."

"What ever you say" his lips stretched in doubtful grin.

A faint moan came from the bedroom; all three vampires looked into the room where their captive was, to find that it was not long until she will come to her senses.

My head hurt, like a huge rock just fell on it and failed to kill me. I opened my eyes to find myself in a strange room with bare walls and a small closet pressed against the grey wall. Memories from last night raced in my head as a thought slowly formed in my mind _I was kidnapped by vampires!_ Slowly, I sat up and touched my head to keep it from throbbing.

"I have some medicine that will help your headache" I've heard a melodic voice right next to me. Turning my head slowly I saw that most beautiful woman standing by the bed. She had the most amazing eyes, silky hair and a slender figure. Behind her I saw two men – one with long blond hair, the other with short dark brown. As I looked at him, the image from last night quickly appeared in my mind and I pressed my back against the wall, drawing my knees to my chest, wishing at that moment that I could become very small, like a mouse, and be able to escape through the smallest cracks.

"Are you vampires?" I asked in a shaky voice.

The woman looked uncertainly at the dark haired man, and after his nod, she said "Yes, yes we are."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No, of course not. Don't be silly, we will not hurt you" the woman said, a friendly smile touched her lips.

"Then why am I here?"

"I will explain that later. Now, do you want something for that headache of yours?" she asked in a motherly tone.

"Umm… please?" I said, confused.

The woman smiled at me and went back into another room. The blond man quickly whispered something in another's ear and went after her. I was left one on one with the vampire I already shared so many memories with, but whose name I failed to remember. He slowly walked towards the bed and sat on the edge of it with a sigh.

"I am sorry for last night" he said, his eyes examined the wall.

"Why… Why did you do that?" I asked my voice but a whisper.

"I… umm… I don't know… A natural instinct I suppose…" he said, running his fingers through the hair.

"Oh… Well, what am I doing here than?"

"Getting well… werewolf" he said, his bright green eyes shifted to my face.

"How did you know?" my eyes widened with surprise and fear, fear for who I was.

"Your eyes gave you away. Such a unique color can only belong to a wolf" he said. "Don't be scared, neither I nor my friends will hurt you. It is not in our interests" he finished, getting up

"What is than?"

"You getting well and be ready to set out on the biggest journey of your life" he said, exiting.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Chelsea was crushing some sweet smelling herbs in the bowl, while Dave took the pot with boiling water out of the fireplace. Their heads turned at the sound of Matfey entering.

"How is she?" asked Chelsea, putting the bowl with herbs back on the table.

"She is scared and confused. I don't know if she will be willing to cooperate with us" he said, sighing.

"I am sure she will change her mind once she hears what we are willing to do for her" said Chelsea. "Dave, you can pour the water in the bowl now"

The young vampire obediently took the heavy pot, brought it to the table and poured the steaming liquid into the dish. Chelsea took it and went into the bedroom. Dave looked at Matfey "Your sister is really something" he said, his lips stretched in a smile, as he watched his friend's eyebrows lift in surprise.

Chelsea came in the room. "Here is the tea for your headache. Be cautious, it is still hot" she said, carefully placing the bowl in the outstretched arms of the girl.

"Thank you" she said, taking in the aroma of the tea. "It smells good" a smile touched her pink lips.

"Now, we didn't really get to know each other properly. I am Chelsea Nottingham, I am that fool's, who knocked you out, sister" she said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"My name is Elizabeth D'Vermont" the girl said, taking a seep.

"May I call you Elly? It is much shorter and has a nice sound to it asked Chelsea.

"I guess" Elizabeth shrieked her shoulders before having another seep. "What is the journey that your brother mentioned?"  
"Oh, that…" Chelsea said, giving one of her locks a tug. "How should I explain it?"

"Just tell me everything. Do not leave anything out. I want to know what I am getting myself into" said the girl, sparks in her eyes.

"Very well" said Chelsea, clearing her throat. "Elly, do you know how to kill a vampire?"

"With a pine pole to the heart. Also exposure to the day light" she said, confused by the question.

"The light does not harm us, but you were right about the pole. However, there is one creature that can easily kill a vampire" said Chelsea and spotting lifted in confusion eyebrow, continued "it is a werewolf."

Elizabeth gasped, and put her right hand to her mouth, leaving the half full bowl in her left.

"Do not be frightened, you are no threat to us just yet."

"But I will be. Why wont you kill me now and get it over with?" she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Sweaty, calm down and let me finish. You will understand everything when you will hear the rest."

Patiently, she waited until the girl calmed herself, and when the stream of tears stoped, she continued. "For years werewolves and vampires hated each other greatly, and the reasons were understandable – one is that a werewolf is the only creature that can kill a vampire and the second one is when a vampire bites a werewolf, it can become a hybrid, but first it will go through an excruciating pain that can much easily kill him. Although, I believe that I could find a vaccine for us, vampires that will help us to stay immune to the teeth of your kind. But for that I need to study you."

A long silence followed after which Elizabeth's uncertain voice sounded "but what if I bite you, of you will bite me?"

"You cannot bite me unless the full moon is high in the sky. And I am what some vampires call me, as well as my brother, a vegetarian."

"A vegetarian?" the girl repeated, trying the words on her lips.

"Yes, I only feed on animals and I cannot lose control unless I hadn't fed for a long while" said Chelsea, smiling.

"But what if you won't find the vaccine before the full moon?"

"That is the journey my brother was talking about. You see, one of the men discovered the cure that turns werewolves back into humans. And we intend on going over to him" said Chelsea, her eyes sparkling with anticipation.


End file.
